tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage TRI! SCHOOL REVOLUTION!
2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage TRI! SCHOOL REVOLUTION! (2.5次元ダンスライブ「ツキウタ。」ステージ TRI! SCHOOL REVOLUTION!, 2.5-jigen Dansu Raibu "Tsukiuta". Suteeji TRI! SCHOOL REVOLUTION!), or in short referred to as SchoRevo, is the third of a series of dance live adaptations of the Tsukiuta.. There are two kinds of shows, the Ver.BLACK, which focuses on Six Gravity (Kakeru & Koi), and the Ver.WHITE, which focuses on Procellarum (Kai & Shun). Ver.BLACK will be held at the Roppongi Blue Theater from March 8 to March 12.TsukiSta. Official Website: Tickets & Schedule for Ver.BLACK while Ver.WHITE will be held at the Hakuhinkan Theather from March 17 to March 26.TsukiSta. Official Website: Tickets & Schedule for Ver.WHITE. Cast Ver.BLACK Main Cast *Kiyama Ryuu as Shiwasu Kakeru *Menjo Kentaro as Mutsuki Hajime *Yokoo Lui as Kisaragi Koi *Nakada Hiroki as Yayoi Haru *Yamazaki Taiki as Uduki Arata *Jonin Tatsuki as Satsuki Aoi *Suzuki Shoon (鈴木 翔音) as Sakamoto Ryota and Shoon *Anazawa Yusuke (穴沢 裕介) as Onosaka Natsu. TsukiSta. Official Website: Cast & Staff ver. Black Ensemble *Itou Kiyoyuki (伊藤清之) as Sato Masaru *Tachihara Tomoya (立原寛也) as Takata Shougo *Murakami Kouhei (村上耕平) as Murata Kouki *Iwasaki Ryosuke (岩崎良祐) as Okazaki Shousuke *Tsujihata Toshiki (辻畑利紀) as　Ichikawa Naoki *Okuda Masaki (奥田将貴) as Okumura Souta *Maiguma Kosuke (毎熊宏介) as Nishiyama Taichi Ver.WHITE Main Cast *Sato Yuusaku as Minaduki Rui *Doi Kazumi as Fuduki Kai *Washio Shuto as Haduki You *Tani Yoshiki as Nagatsuki Yoru *Sasa Tsubasa as Kannaduki Iku *Tomotsune Yuuki as Shimotsuki Shun *Kanzan Kyouichi (幹山恭市)TsukiSta. Official Website: Cast & Staff ver. White Ensemble *Iruma Rui (西馬るい) *Odagawa Soui (小田川颯依) *Yamaki Tooru (山木透) Dancer *kizuku *Sakai Hideto (境 秀人) *Shimizu Yasuo (清水泰雄) *Matsuki Riku (松木里功) Visual Images See "Act 3: TRI! SCHOOL REVOLUTION!" Visual Images Vocals Vocals for Dance Live Song Setlist *Kaji Yuki as Shiwasu Kakeru *Toriumi Kousuke as Mutsuki Hajime *Masuda Toshiki as Kisaragi Koi *Maeno Tomoaki as Yayoi Haru *Hosoya Yoshimasa as Uduki Arata *KENN as Satsuki Aoi *Aoi Shouta as Minaduki Rui *Hatano Wataru as Fuduki Kai *Kakihara Tetsuya as Haduki You *Kondo Takashi as Nagatsuki Yoru *Ono Kensho as Kannaduki Iku *Kimura Ryouhei as Shimotsuki Shun Staff *Original Creator, Screenplay: Fujiwara (Movic) *Character Design: Jiku *Direction: Itou Hidetaka *Music: Ashura Strauss, Satsuki ga Tenkomori *Choreography: Ookatsu Kaori *Costume: Yoshida Miho *Make-up: Nishimura Yuuji, Sugita Tomoko *Organizer: TsukiSta. TRI! Production Committee Song Setlist Original Songs In addition to set of songs that will be used for the dance live, there will be a main theme that will be performed by the cast. *Main Theme:TsukiSta. Official Twitter (words, music: ) Used for the Dance Live *Datte Mada Mada Avant-Title *Koi Wasuregusa *Inocencia *Hajimari no Haru *Rainy Day *Tsuki to, Hoshi to, Maboroshi to *Childish flower *Kimi ni Hana wo, Kimi ni Hoshi wo *DA☆KAI *Awai Hana *Sing Together Forever *Celestite *GRAVITY! *ONE CHANCE? *GRAVITIC-LOVE *LOLV -Lots of Love- *Sunadokei to Hot Milk *Chikoku no Uta *Aa. Kami wo Nadete, Hoho wo Nadete, Omae wo Aishite yaru. *Mutsubi no Tsuki *Radical Lovecal *Sore wa Kitto Koi *Faith and Promise *Aqua Refrain *Kimi, Mai Oriru *Yozakura ni Madowasarete *Harukaze to Hibari *YES! *Duty *Oh... Yes!! *Beast Master *Toumei Lullaby *El Sol Florecer *Manatsu no Surprise! *Yuuyake Days *Yumemiru Mikadzuki *Lost My God *NEXT STAGE *Monochrome sky *November Stars Promotional Videos References }} Category:Tsukiuta. Stage